Pertenecere a donde tu estes
by Sukita-chan
Summary: Esta es una historia con rasgos de la vida real , quisas para quien se escribe ya no este pero donde sea que se encuntre leera lo que unicamente para él es. Si , yo se que esto no tiene nada que ver con shaman king pero asi lo encontrara mas facil.


Se levanto por la mañana como cualquier otro día sin ninguna novedad, se ducho se cambio y hacia el colegio partió ya saben lo típico de siempre con su hermano menor , a la salida del colegio debía ir al centro comercial a comprar una obra literaria , fue a su casa se cambio , se miro al espejo y entre medio suspiro sonrió, caminando hacia el centro comercial, ciertamente le encantaba caminar a donde fuese, su mejor amigo la estaba esperando para ir por un helado , al momento de entrar a la librería del lugar se encontró con que otro grupo como de 5 chicos también buscaban la misma obra que ella , los mandaron a esperar mientras buscaban entre las reservas alrededor de 8 versiones , estando todos ahí uno de los chicos le hablo a ella mientras ella trataba de ver tras las vitrinas por algún otro libro que pudiese ser de su interés

-¿también te han dejado de leer este libro? –pregunto-

-la verdad, sí aunque ya me la habían recomendado antes

-a mí me gusta leer, pero esta vez lo hare solo por la tarea, este tipo de lectura no va conmigo

Ella vio el estilo del chico, con sus ropas flojas pero con buen gusto

-yo leo todo lo que me parece interesante –respondió-

-ya veo ¿puedo saber tu nombre?

-me llamo Mei mucho gust…

Y antes de que ella pudiese terminar de decir la oración y mas impórtate aun preguntar el nombre del chico los llamaron por que los libros ya estaban listo , los 5 se fueron por sus libros y al momento justo de salir el chico le dedico una sonrisa a Mei y se fue , ella fue por su obra y se fue directamente a buscar a su amigo Frank , quien cuando lo vio se emociono y se fueron a compara comida , Mei olvido eso porque solo fue un saludo nada mas… al paso de los días mientras iba caminado al centro de la cuidad de encontró con el chico de la librería

-hey Mei –dijo emocionado- te acuerdas de mi?

Lo cual era incomodo ya que Mei no se acordaba de él por lo cual solo se quedo parada y medio sonrió.

-yo soy el chico de la librería.

-ah ya! Entonces dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-yo soy Matías y mira el es mi amigo Lucas, sabes me caes bien.

-y tu a mi –dijo sonriendo un poco-

-mmm, ¿tienes número de teléfono?

-si lo tengo.

-¡dámelo entonces!

-no, dámelo tu y yo te llamo luego

-no lo harás mentirosa

-si lo hare! Ma-ti-as -dijo con vos juguetona

Luego de darle el número ellos se fueron por que ya había llegado el bus y ella siguió con su ruta.

Luego de ya más de una semana hablando con Frank le conto lo sucedido y bueno debía llamarle, mandarle un mensaje o algo ya que era despistada hasta se había olvidado de que tenía el numero de el hasta entonces.

Esa noche fue un completo martirio tenia ganas de mandarle un mensaje , llamarle , algo pero no sabía si hacerlo o no , como a los 15 minutos deicidio a hablarle bueno le mando un mensaje que decía:

''hola Matías, sabes quién soy?''

Se quedo esperando que le respondiera pero esperando se quedo y se durmió, a la mañana siguiente.

Al día siguiente apareció un mensaje que decía:

''si la chica que me debía llamar hace como una semana''

Ella respondió:

-lo siento pero se me había olvidado

-sabes que ya déjalo así, iré al centro comercial un rato con mi hermana, ¿quieres ir?

Como era de esperarse fue y la hermana de Matías era una de las chicas de aquel día se llamaba Claudia y era muy simpática al rato se encontraron con Lucas y fueron a comer juntos.

Ese día comentaron de que en una semana Lucas haría una fiesta en su casa y que estaba invitada y que le iban a presentar a alguien, bueno ella acepto ya que le dejaban ir con el amigo de ella.

Llego el tiempo de la fiesta y Mei iba muy emaciada a Frank le daba igual, al entrar al lugar Frank le dijo que fuera ella a saludar que el se iba a quedar por ahí como siempre, encontró a Matías y Lucas, Claudia , Matías le dijo:

-mi amigo ya vendrá se fue a traerte una bebida, ya sabe que te vamos a presentar

-está bien-sonrió un poco

Vio de reojo a donde es que se había metido Frank quien se la estaba pasando de lo lindo con dos chicas en una mesa, suspiro y se quedo a esperar al chico, momentos después todos comenzaron a reírse justo detrás de ella pareció el tan esperado chico, quien se miraba realmente alto a comparación de ella ,se dio la media vuelta de apoco para ver que causaba tanta gracia y cuando vio que el chico media casi 2 metros entendió todo aunque realmente guapo tenia ese estilo único.

Al ver que Mei no decía nada no tubo más que comenzar la plática él

-¡hola! Soy George

-hola soy Mei mucho gusto

-ten te traje una bebida ¿quieres caminar un poco?

Se fueron a caminar por ahí, la casa era realmente grande, estuvieron todo el rato de sus intereses de sus sueños y de muchas cosas más , todos comenzaron a irse así que Mei tenía que irse con Frank quien ya estaba listo, se despidió de todos y se fueron , Mei le conto todo lo que había pasado y Frank a ella,

-pasado unos días-

Un mensaje sorpresa apareció y adivinen quien era, nada más y nada menos que George quien la invitaba al cine junto con los otros rápidamente Mei dedujo que Matías le había dado su número, le pidió a Frank que la acompañara pero este se negó ya que tenía que ir a hacer algo pendiente pero antes de eso le dijo que se cuidara, que cualquier cosa extraña le avisara de inmediato que él estaría ahí.

Poco a poco se hicieron mas y mas amigos ella se sentía tan especial con ellos, eran especiales jamás había visto gente así como ellos.

Un día paso que ella estaba preocupada por algo pero Claudia estaba pasando una dificultad aun peor , se siento tan asombrada de cómo ellos eran tan unidos que callo y fue a ayudar a Claudia.

Luego de eso se se fue mejor a su casa ciertamente ella no dijo ni una solo palabra de ella pero Claudia se sintió mejor y eso fue sufriente para ella , se quedo junto con su hermano Lucas ya estaba en casa y ya habían quedado de acuerdo con George para ir a caminar.

Esa noche se acordó de las palabras de su amigo Frank de aquella vez que tuviese cuidado ese día Frank no solo le dijo eso , ese día Frank la tomo entre sus brazos y le dijo: tu nunca pertenecerás a ellos, hagas lo que hagas, trates de ser como quieras, tu nunca serás como ellos y jamás estarás completamente con ellos , por fuera tu ya eres una más de ellos pero por dentro sigues siendo la misma extraña que conocieron en una librería, te dije que te cuidaras porque tú me perteneces a mí , tu eres de mi como yo de ti, podría estar a mil kilómetros lejos de ti pero si estas aunque sea un poco mal yo lo notaria porque eres una parte de mi alma , diviértete con ellos así como yo me divierto con mis otros amigos, pero sabemos que en lo más duro de la vida el verdadero lugar el cual debe buscar es conmigo así como lo hago yo así como lo hemos hecho siempre, yo siempre estaré a tu lado no importa donde este yo.

Frank ya no estaba pero eso paso hace muchos meses atrás de ese incidente, Mei callo su muerte y no por que fuese otra persona más , si no al contrario era la persona más importante para ella que quería guardarse todo lo que vivió para sí solo como el más lindo de los sueños , callo así como callo sus problemas ,se quedo sentada esa noche en la esquina de siempre en la cual se quedaban juntos a hablar y jugar desde ya hace mucho tiempo, esta vez fue diferente , solo se sentó y vio el cielo llena de bellas estrellas que titilaban por todas partes y a pensar en que en una de ellas estaba su tan preciado amigo dando el más grande de los abrazos porque al final de todo el le pertenecía a Mei.


End file.
